Kida Nedakh
Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh is the main heroine from Disney's 2001 hit Atlantis: The Lost Empire and its sequel. She is the daughter of the King of Atlantis Kashekim Nedakh making her a Disney Princess, yet not among the merchandised princesses. She is voiced by Cree Summer. Personality With the power of the Atlantean crystal, Kida and the other Atlanteans are given abnormally long lives, and she is about 8,500 - 8,800 years old (biologically about 20 - 25 years old). She is also a warrior princess, making her strong and very skilled at combat also having a habit of biting her lower lip. Atlantis: The Lost Empire Kida was a child when Atlantis came to its downfall and witnessed her mother being taken from her by the power of the crystal. Most of the city was safely moved by the crystal near the center of the earth, and the king hid the crystal away from the city to protect Kida from being taken it. He also forbid Atlanteans to read or learn in order to keep them from trying to control the power of the crystal, his mistake and the reason Atlantis sunk. Kida becomes exceedingly curious about Atlantis's past and the disappearance of her mother. She and other Atlantean warriors search through the caverns of their underground world and come across the team of explorers searching for their city, and they follow and spy on them. Kida comes across an injured Milo, and instead of killing the outsider or pressing him for questions, she heals his wound and instantly runs from the other coming explorers. Once in Atlantis, she takes the explorers to her father, as she tries to convince the king to let them help restore their crumbling city with their knowlege. When the king allows them to only stay one night, Kida decides to find Milo and ask him questions about the surface world, as he also has questions for her. She takes Milo around the city, and their friendship and trust quickly grow. She takes him to an underwater mural with Atlantean writing that she can't read, and they find out about the crystal's power. When they surface, Kida is taken hostage by Rourke's crew as bait for Milo and the king to hand the cystal to him, in which Rourke and the crew think that selling it would make them incredibly rich on the surface. Once the location of the crystal is found by Rourke, Helga, Milo and Kida, the crystal summons Kida to it to protect the city, sensing Rourke's evil. Before merging with and becomming the crystal power source, she tells Milo in Atlantean not to worry and that "all is well". She is almost carried away to the surface by Rourke, but is saved by Milo, the remaining crew members, and Atlantean warriors. Her father having been murdered (from a punch from Rourke), she becomes the queen of Atlantis with Milo by her side, who had chosen to stay with her instead of returning to the surface. Other appearances Milo's Return House of Mouse Disney Parks Kingdom Hearts series Gallery Trivia es:Kida Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Comedy Characters Category:Humans Category:Living people Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters who go barefoot Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire characters Category:Queens Category:Magic Users Category:Singing Characters